


Try To Steal It From The Skies

by prouvairablehulk



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: I did actual research for this fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairablehulk/pseuds/prouvairablehulk
Summary: or, five times Mick Rory brought Cisco Ramon Candy, and one time Cisco made him something sweet in return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Recommended Listening/Title from Sweets For My Sweet - The Drifters. Also, yes I did research discontinued candies for this.)

1\. Tart ‘n’ Tinys (1990)

 

There’s something on Cisco’s desk that he definitely did not leave there. At first, he’s a little concerned, because it wouldn’t be the first time since the particle accelerator exploded, or since Barry started running around the city in red tripolymer, that someone attempted a petty revenge on those who were left at STAR Labs, but he relaxes when he spots the bright orange paper that’s propped up against it.  
Bright orange means Mick, which means present, which means he’s still alive and all the hopping around on a timeship hasn’t gotten him killed yet, which is a bonus.

'Not Dead Yet'. The note starts.

Thanks, Mick, that’s just so informative. Cisco couldn’t possibly have come to that conclusion on his own

'Was in the 90s and I remembered these. It’s just like you as a candy'.

As per usual, the note is signed with a tiny little flame drawing and is written in sharpie and handwriting that looks like it would be at home on a ransom note. And Mick calls Len the drama queen, honestly. He picks up the paper, curiosity getting the better of him (Mick doesn’t often do sentimental - he tends to show affection in a variety of very enjoyable physical ways, he’s not fond of words) and is torn between rolling his eyes and laughing until his sides hurt. Instead, he takes a photo, and snapchats it to Wally, the only person who knows about Mick, with the caption “is this cute or a callout purchase?’. Maybe a minute later, he gets a snapchat from Iris, which is just video of Wally laughing until the tears stream down his face, gasping “Tart and Tinys oh my god” over and over again. The caption is a string of question marks.

When Wally finally does respond, the photo is him exaggeratedly wiping away the tears of laughter, and the caption is “can’t it be both?”

 

2\. Chicken Dinner Bar (1952)

 

The next time there’s something small on his desk, covered in an orange-paper note, Cisco has to run and grab it before Caitlin notices and starts asking questions. He sneaks off into a back room in the lab to read the note while HR regales Barry and Caitlin with some new tale.

'Brains,

There’s no chicken in this thing - but I did think you’d get a kick out of it anyway.'

The Little Flame in the corner is bigger than usual. The chocolate is good, too, just like the candies had been.

“I don’t know what to make of it.” Cisco says to Wally, at 3 AM while they play Smash Bros in Cisco’s apartment. “He doesn’t usually do stuff like this.”

“It’s cute.” Wally tells him. “He knows you like candy so he’s bringing you candy. It’s a nice boyfriend thing to do.”

“Mick can’t even say the word ‘feelings’, he doesn’t do cute boyfriend stuff. I don’t think he’s ever admitted we’re in a relationship out loud beyond agreeing   
with me when I say it.”

“Maybe he’s doing it because he can’t say it?” Wally offers. “I don’t know, I’m not a Catholic career criminal with an impulse disorder.”

“But you’re literally the only other not-straight guy I know who isn’t technically still my boss or Hartley.”

There’s a pause, while they both consider this. Cisco tilts his head back and forth, weighing up pros and cons. Wally pauses the game.

“We need to ask Hartley.” says Wally.

“We need to ask Hartley.” agrees Cisco.

 

3\. High-Caffeine Coca Cola (1910)

 

Hartley stares at the notes in his hands - they’re up to three, now, and Cisco is still a little buzzed from the Coke, which had tasted remarkably like the ones he drank regularly - and then up at Cisco.

'Try this instead of your terrifying energy concoction, Brains' said the newest note.

“Heatwave?” asks Hartley. Cisco bounces his shoulders in a little shrug.

“HEATWAVE?” demands Hartley, a second time, and Wally joins Cisco in a little affirmative head-nod.

“Oh my god, tell me everything. Can he lift you? He looks like he could lift you. That’s - holy shit, that’s not even fair, Cisco, he’s hot! I can’t even get a date!”

Cisco shoots Wally a look. Wally gives him a look back that somehow conveys that if Cisco says anything about Wally’s adorable nerd crush on Hartley, Wally will   
end him.That look must be genetic, because all the Wests have it.

“That’s the thing, though. He doesn’t usually do little sweet things. This is uncharacteristic for him.” Cisco blurts.

Hartley gives him a look that Cisco’s intimately familiar with, the one that says he’s missing something that’s right in front of him. Then his eyes slide right off, and he looks at Wally.

“Say, West, don’t suppose you feel like some coffee?”

Wally goes almost as red as the coke label.

 

4\. Slush Puppie Bubble Gum (1987)

 

'I figured you’d like these, given how many of the drink versions I’ve watched you finish.'

The flame is a little oddly shaped, this time. If Cisco didn’t know better, he’d say it might almost have been -

He FaceTimes Wally instantly. Wally picks up surrounded by a mess of rumpled sheets.

“I think the candy offerings are Mick trying to tell me he loves me.” Cisco says, high and a little hysterical.

The sheets move for a moment and the image wobbles, and then Hartley’s glaring down the line.

“No shit, Cisco.” Wally and Hartley chime together. Cisco flaps the hand that isn’t holding his phone at them both.

“I- I- I-” Cisco stops, takes a deep breath, looks back at his two dear friends sitting on the other end of the phone line, twists the note in his fingers. “I love   
him?”

He tries it on as a question first, testing it on his tongue.

“Yes, I love him.” he says again, more confident this time.

“Good for you.” says Hartley, and while the phrasing might seem sharp, his tone is soft.

“Oh my god, what do I do?”

Wally sighs, and shakes his head.

“We’ll meet you at STAR, okay?” says Wally.

Cisco hangs up the call, heaves in a breath, and pops a piece of the gun in his mouth. It’s surprisingly nice, for gum flavored after a slurpee.

 

5\. Strawberry Lumps (Aberration Timeline)

 

'These are usually pineapple. I think my childhood has been destroyed.'

Wally, Hartley, and Cisco are standing in a semi circle around Cisco’s desk.

“That’s a heart, right? I’m not making this up?”

“It’s a heart.” says Wally. “What the fuck is a pineapple lump, though?”

Hartley taps away at his phone for a minute.

“They’re made in New Zealand?” he offers. “Maybe he has family there?”

Cisco frowns, and then nods. 

“He’s said something like that before. But that’s a heart, so we can conclude that this is definitely an I love you?”

“I think we can.” says Wally. 

“Are you going to say it back?” asks Hartley. 

“I want to?” says Cisco, voice tripping upwards to twist it into a question. “What’s a dessert from New Zealand I can make him?” 

Hartley grins. 

 

+1. Pavlova

 

There’s a pavlova sitting on the galley’s tiny counter in the middle of the Waverider, smothered in thick cream and decorated with kiwifruit and blueberries and   
raspberries. Mick approaches it with a certain amount of trepidation, because he really has no idea where it came from, but nonetheless, pavlova. He hasn’t had a good pav since the last time he saw his grandparents, when he was 13. When he finally gets close to the counter, he spots that there’s a note under the plate, written on shimmery blue cardstock. 

'I love you too, Firebug - Brains.'

Mick almost takes Ray’s hand off with his fork when he reaches for a slice. Nobody else gets to eat his love-declaration pav.


End file.
